


Derisive Cousins

by LunarSlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: (sort of), F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, M/M, Slytherin!Albus, Slytherin!Scorpius, havent a clue how to tag, ravenclaw!Rose, ravenclaw!lily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarSlytherin/pseuds/LunarSlytherin
Summary: [abandoned!!]Albus' cousin Rose stays with the Potters, and he somehow he ends up being Scorpius Malfoy's fake boyfriend.(Prompted by a That's so Raven episode)





	1. Defensive

**Author's Note:**

> A story prompted by a That's so Raven episode, called "Dissin' Cousins"  
> This story is dialogue heavy, and has multiple lines taken from the show. 
> 
> A couple things have been changed from the Cursed Child canon, such as Lily and Rose being Ravenclaws. Most of it is compliant to the canon, however. 
> 
> Extremely mild one-sided Draco/Harry moments, mainly from Draco. (Couldn't help myself, sorry. Those who don't like it won't notice it.)
> 
> This is my first story ever of Scorbus, and my first being shared. Comments and criticism would be great, I'd love to know how to improve! I've a basic guideline on what's the story is, but this is mainly being thought of the top of my head. Not sure how long it'll take to finish.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't claim to own any of the characters, Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling and That's so Raven is owned by Disney.

Albus Severus Potter was pacing up and down the Potter's sitting room, getting more worked up by the second. His sister Lily and best friend Scorpius were there too, but neither of them were as bothered as Albus was.  
Lily was fiddling with her hair and eating sweets. Scorpius sat on the Potter's scarlet cushy armchair and smiled gently. He kept pushing his platinum blond hair out of his eyes, he was in need of a haircut. 

 

Albus' messy brown hair bounced up and down with each step he took, and he rolled his hazel eyes up to heaven for the upteempth time.

 

"Ugh," Albus grumbled, "Why does Rose need to visit? She seemed to be getting on fine in France!"  
"Albus, you know why! Mum told us about a week ago!" Lily said, innocently. She knew well that wasn't what he meant, but seeing her brother so stressed, she couldn't help but take advantage.  
"Lily, I swear to god, you better shut -"  
"Lulu..! Stop winding up your brother!" Harry intervened from the kitchen.  
Albus wasn't too fond of the way his dad kept sticking up for him all the time, but he could see he didn't mean any harm, so he didn't get annoyed.  
Lily started to bite into a chocolate frog, and sulked slightly.

 

"Albus," Scorpius suddenly said, sitting up, "Do you think Rose will finally go out with me?"  
"I don't know!" Albus snapped, suddenly very defensive. He didn't like when Scorpius talked about Rose like that, but he didn't quite know why. Maybe it was because his cousin was so mean to Scorpius..?  
Yeah, that's it. That's gotta be it. Albus thought.

 

"It's just," Scorpius continued, oblivious to Albus' icy tone, "She wasn't so bad to me at the end of last year, and that's some sort of an improvement."  
Albus turned around, looked Scorpius in his greyish blue eyes, and said calmly to him, "She's turned you down in four languages, you know." 

"Ah, yes, 'Nein', 'Non', 'Ne', and the ever popular, 'Ain't gonna happen!' " Scorpius said, smiling. "But that doesn't mean she won't change her mind!"  
Albus sighed and slightly grimaced. His usually level-headed best friend fantasised quite a bit when it came to Rose.

 

______________

 

Albus didn't get on very well with Rose, and had quite a 'friendly' rivalry. Ever since they both started Hogwarts she didn't talk, nor show any notice of being related to Albus. She was, to be honest, very rude, but she didn't seem to notice, or maybe she just didn't care. She, Hugo, Hermione and Ron had been staying in France over the summer with Bill, Fleur, and their kids. 

However, Rose decided she wanted to come home for a while, much to a Albus' annoyance. She was almost always extremely haughty and her snobby sense drove Albus up the wall. Rose wasn't a bully, far from it actually, but just didn't get along with Albus. They were both very headstrong, and went against each other's opinions. It wasn't a good mix.

Rose and Lily had a good relationship, and they often chatted for hours on end. Lily had always liked Rose, and although Rose could be bossy, she was fond of Lily and acted like a big sister. Not that Lily needed protection, oh no, Lily could very well take care of herself, thank you very much. She was extremely bright but didn't put much effort into her work, unlike her fellow Ravenclaws.

She had a fair few friends, but Lily's closest was an Irish muggleborn, called Ciara McMahon. She was from the west coast of Ireland, and Lily had taken a shine to her.  
They had become friends in early second year, and although Lily'd never admit it, she envied Ciara's silky caramel hair, as opposed to her auburn curls. She also loved her friend's deep blue eyes, they were so captivating..

Lily was going into her fourth year now, and couldn't wait to see her best friend again.  
She only hoped her friend would stay before the summer holidays end. 

Suddenly, the oldest Potter child sauntered into the sitting room, interrupting everyone's thoughts.  
James looked very like Albus, but he had inherited his mother's brown eyes, unlike the mixed hazel his siblings had. He also had very defined cheekbones, unlike anyone else in the family. The blue t-shirt he was wearing had a ketchup stain near the collar, but his jeans were pristine. 

"What's the gathering for?" James asked, laughing.  
"Rose's coming today," Lily explained, "So Albus is planning something."  
"Ah," James said wisely.  
He plonked himself down beside Scorpius on another armchair, the chair squeaking as he sat down. 

"No seriously, do you think Rose'll --"  
"Scorpius!" Albus screeched. That was very unlike him, and everyone stared confused at Albus as he felt his cheeks flushing.  
_Why did I do that?_ Albus mentally shouted at himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my best friend who beta'd this!


	2. Intervene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose comes, and things start to get heated but thankfully Scorpius is there to intervene.  
> And also maybe be in "love" with Rose. Which Albus doesn't like at all, though he'll never admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably full of grammar and spelling mistakes, as I wrote this at almost midnight and I don't have a beta yet. Sorry! But nevertheless I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a short one, but I'm trying to update more frequently.

Frightened, Harry frantically ran into the sitting room, glasses askew. He had a look of absolute panic on his face,  
"Is everything okay?!" He asked anxiously, "I heard a scream!!" 

James smirked. Albus tried to look at him threateningly, but to no avail.  
"Oh, it was just Albus being weird again," he grinned.  
"Albus isn't weird, James!" Harry said sternly, but Albus swore he saw his father's mouth twitch a smile.

"Al- sorry- Albus, come out here a second?" Harry gestured to the hallway.  
Albus sighed and slowly walked out of the room.  
"What was that about, Albus? You gave me half a heart attack," Harry asked.  
"I, er, I don't know." Albus muttered, looking at his shoes, feeling like a scolded child.

"Why did you scream? If your mother was here, she'd have been so frightened! She hasn't been well lately, you know." Harry tried to look disappointed, but looked more exasperated than sad.  
"Yeah, I know, but Dad, it was nothing-" 

"It's okay. You can go back in," Harry finished. 

Albus was utterly mortified walking back in. His entire face was red at this point. He didn't understand what came over him, making him screech so loudly. Everyone's faces looked so disappointed in him, it was so embarrassing. 

But for some strange reason, Lily looked satisfied, and was staring into space dreamily.

Nothing, however, made him feel more terrible than he did than Scorpius' face. It had twisted itself into a rare horrified look that Albus wasn't used to seeing on his best friend's face. 

____________

 

"Guess who's here!" A voice said, cheerfully.  
The owner of this voice, Rose Granger-Weasley, strolled into the sitting room, followed by Ginny Potter, Albus' mum. 

Albus rolled his eyes dramatically.

Rose glanced over to him, her eyebrows raised, but stayed silent.

"Hey, Rose!" Harry greeted her warmly.  
"Hi, Uncle Harry! How are you?" She asked sweetly.  
"I'm very good!" Harry grinned back. "You're getting so tall now! You'll be the height of your father soon." 

"Hey Gin. You alright?" Harry murmured into his wife's ear.  
"Yes, I'm fine. But I don't think Al is, look at his scowl!" she laughed quietly.

____________

"Rose." Albus said, shortly.  
"Albus." The girl replied, equally rude. "Oh, and do say 'Ro-hose' now. I changed it when we went to Paris!"  
"Right," Albus said, slightly snorting.

Scorpius could sense this conversation getting dangerous, so he intervened.  
"So Rose, where are you staying in Paris?" 

"We're staying in a gorgeous apartment near the Eiffel Tower," She grinned, turning to Albus again, "That's the muggle pointy thing you may have seen." 

"Oh, how I'll miss that lovely sense of humour when you go," Albus said through slightly clenched teeth, "Which is when, exactly?"  
"Er, one week!" Scorpius butted in. 

"By the way Rose..," Scorpius began. "Have you changed your mind about d-dating me?" Scorpius said, smiling. He tried to wink but didn't pull it off at all, and instead stuttered and made a shaky laugh.

 

Rose narrowed her eyes, and ignored Scorpius' previous remark.  
"Well, I better go unpack! You know how tiring long portkey trips can be," she smirked, "Oh wait. You don't!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose is such a bitch here, isn't she, haha! Dont worry, she'll get better.


	3. oops

so basically I abandoned this last January. I couldn’t really keep it up, and I had no ideas. I’m really sorry. Don’t lose hope! I might come back. Probably not. But maybe? Anyways thanks y’all for commenting nice thing and ily <3


End file.
